Die Wächter von Lodrien
by Bride of Lord Voldemort
Summary: Voldemort hasst seine Vergangenheit.Doch was wenn er erfährt, dass ihm seine wahre Erinnerung an seine Verganenheit gestohlen wurde und er Geheimnisse lüftet, welche die Zaubererwelt verändern.Und was hat Bellatrix damit zu tun? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

-1Auf einem Friedhof war es stockdunkel. Alles was man sah, war das was der Vollmond beschien. Doch durch die Dunkelheit erstrahlte noch ein anderes Licht, ein Licht so hell wie ein Stern vom Himmel.

Es war eine Frau, die das Licht ausstrahlte. Das Wesen trug einen schwarzen Umhang, hatte schwarze Haare, in denen ein Blauschimmer lag, eine Blasse Haut, blutrote Lippen und dunkle fast schwarze Augen.

Diese Frau war Bellatrix Lestrange. Lord Voldemort's treueste Anhängerin und eine der gefährlichsten Todesser, die die Zaubererwelt kannte.

Doch ihr Blick gilt nicht über den Friedhof, sondern zu ihrem gleichnamigen Stern, in der Konstellation Orion.

Der Stern Sirius ist der am hellsten leuchtende Stern, doch wurde er an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal überhaupt von Bellatrix an Helligkeit übertroffen.

Dieses Vorgehen am Himmelsfirmament hatte auch seine Auswirkungen auf den Menschen, der dort auf dem Grabstein stand.

Ihr Äußeres begann sich zu verändern. Ihre Haut schien zu leuchten vor edler Blässe, das schwarze Haar wuchs ihr den Rücken hinunter bis zu den Hüften und wellte sich leicht. Das fast Schwarze ihrer Augen wurde smaragdgrün und was am eindrucksvollsten war, waren ihre Ohre die spitz wurden, elvenartig spitz.

Um Bellatrix Hals hing ein Anhänger aus schwarzem Metal in dem kristallene Diamante in Form eines Sterns eingefasst waren.

Der schwarze Umhang wurde zu einem Kleid aus schwarzem und smaragdgrünem Stoff, der mit ihren Augen Harmonierte. Die Ärmel des Kleides umfassten ihre Oberarmer Figurbetont und weiteten sich etwas unterhalb des Ellenbogens. Auserdem war es rückenfrei, da aus Diesem Engelsflügel mit schwarzen Federn ragten.

Sowie Bellatrix auf dem Grabstein stand, hatte sie die Gestalt eines der umstrittensten Fabelwesen der Zauberergeschichte: Einer Elbe, unsterblich weise, rein und wunderschön.

Nun da ihre Verwandlung vollkommen war, flog sie leise wie der Wind auf die übermannsgroße Statue eines Sensenmannes, der an einem Grabstein stand und dessen Sensenblatt sich über seinem Kopf bog zu. Mit ihren nackten Füßen lies sich Bellatrix auf dem Sensenblatt nieder und dachte an den Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Es war weder ihr Ehemann, noch ein Muggel, sonder Tom Vorlost Riddle.

In Little Hangleton, auf Riddle Manor, dem alten Herrenhaus der Riddles fuhr Tom alias Lord Voldemort erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. In seinem Sessel sitzend blickte er durch den Dunklen allein von Kerzen beleuchteten Raum an die Uhr, die fünf Uhr morgens anzeigte. Voldemort erschrak abermals, als seine Schlange Nagini auf seinen Schos gekrochen kam. Gedanklich immer noch bei seinem Traum, streichelte er Nigini geistesabwesend.

Dieser Traum faszinierte ihn, eigentlich aber die Person die darin vorkam, Bellatrix.

Ja sie war eine ausergewöhnliche Frau. Voldemort ertappte sich dabei, wie er gedanklich einen Sprung in die Vergangenheit tat. Ja ich erinnere mich noch an damals, als ich sie in meinen Kreis aufgenommen habe. Als sie mir von Rudolphus vorgestellt wurde und ich sie einer kleinen Prüfung unterzog, erkannte ich ihre Begabung und die Leidenschaft, mit der sie die dunklen Künste anwendete. Zugegeben am Anfang, am Anfang war ich eigentlich gegen Frauen in meinen Reihen. Ich war damals der Meinung, dass die Aufgabe der Frauen darin liegt neue Todesser zu gebähren. Doch diese Einstellung änderte sich mit Bellatrix. Sie ist etwas besonderes, weil sie alles in sich hat, um ein guter Todesser zu sein: Mut, Entschlossenheit, Furchtlos vor seinen Pflichten und Gegnern, Talent, Ergebenheit für ihren Meister. Was mir ungeklärter Weise auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich aufgefallen war, sie ist eine Augenweide an dunkler Schönheit. So kam es, da sie noch sehr jung war, ich sie zu meiner Schülerin machte. Ich lehrte sie dunkle Flüche, Tränke, Rituale und praktizierten das was wir beide am liebsten taten; wir duellirten uns. So bewies sie immer wie viel ich ihr beigebracht hatte. Sie begann mit kleinen Aufträgen und steigerte sich , bis sie viele meiner wichtigsten Schachzüge ausführte. Ich muss zugeben ich war stolzer auf sie, als auf alle anderen meiner Todesser. Der Cruciatus-Fluch war und ist ihre Spezialität, weshalb sie auch von den meisten Todessern und der Zaubererwelt die Königin der Grausamkeit genannt wird aber für mich nenne ich sie insgeheim immer meine schwarze Rose.

Sonst benannte er Bellatrix immer mit ihrem Spitznamen Bella.

"Wurmschwanz. Zu mir sofort!", rief Voldemort mit kalter Stimme.

Wurmschwanz ein rattenähnlicher Mensch mit spitzer Nase, wässrigen Augen und einer silbernen Hand, die ihm Voldemort vor drei Jahren als Ersatz für seine geopferte Hand geschenkt hatte, betraten Raum in gebeugter Haltung.

"Ja mein Herr Lord Voldemort?", fragte Wurmschwanz ängstlich.

"Gibt es irgendetwas zum Thema Deric Mancor, dass du mir berichten kannst?", fragte er kalt und doch interessiert.

"Ich weis nicht genau( Wurmschwanz war die Angst auf den Leib geschrieben) Dolohow meinte er wäre gern in eure Reihen und McNair meinte er müsste unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt werden damit er was für euch tun kann und Avery meint er wäre tot. Hätte Selbstmord begangen oder so ähnlich. Also alles sehr verwirrend.", schloss er leise ohne seinen Herren anzublicken.

Voldemort sog leise Luft durch seine Schlangennase und sagte festellend: "Wie war."

Nagini immer noch streichelnd, die friedlich in seinem Schos lag, blickte er zum Friedhof der auf der Nordseite des Dorfes Littlehangleton lag.

"Sag mir Wurmschwanz", fuhr Voldemort leise fort "Hast du Bellatrix die letzten Tage mal zu Gesicht bekommen? Den Auftrag, den ich ihr vor gut einer Woche gegeben habe müsste sie schon längst erledigt haben." ohne seine scharlachroten Augen vom Friedhof abzuwenden.

"Nein Herr. Ich habe sie seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen." , meinte Wurmschwanz leise und sah zu seinem Herren auf, der, als er seinen Blick bemerkte mit lauterer Stimme sagte: "Frag alle Todesser, die dir in den nächsten Tagen begegnen, ob sie sich hat blicken lassen. Sobald du Hinweise hast wirst du ihnen nachgehen.", und fügte nach kurzer Stille hinzu: "Betrachte es als einen Auftrag."

"Danke mein Herr. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.", sagte er und wollte schon mit einer Verbeugung aus dem Zimmer, als Voldemort ihm sagte: "Wurmschwanz, sei doch so nett und bringe Nagini in ihr Terrarium."

Mit einem Wimmern(Wurmschwanz hat panische Angst vor Nagini) nahm er sie auf seinen zittrigen Arm und ging mit einer Verbeugung aus dem Zimmer.

Lange Zeit sas Voldemort in seinem schwarzen Lehnsessel und dacht noch mal an seinen Traum indem Bellatrix ihre Gestalt verändert hatte. Es war ein schöner Traum aber jetzt bin ich wach. dachte er sich.

m Fenster hörte Voldemort auf einmal ein leises Poche, dass von einer Schwarzen Eule kam die draußen am Fenster sas und einen Brief im Schnabel trug. Zögernd ging er auf das Fenster zu öffnete es und lies die Eule hinein fliegen. Als Voldemort wieder in seinem Sessel sas lies sich die Eule auf seiner Schulter nieder und warf den Brief in seinen Schoß.

Er musterte das Siegel, dass ein Blast eines ihm unbekannten Baumes zeigte, er riss den Brief auf und las die ihm bekannte Schrift.

Mein verehrter Lord Voldemort,

verzeiht meine lange Abwesenheit. Meinen Auftrag habe ich erfolgreich ausgeführt, nur kann ich mich nicht zeigen. Nicht vor Auroren noch vor Todessern. Um es kurz zu fassen: Es liegt an meinem Äuseren. Es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, würde ich jetzt zu euch kommen. Daher wäre es für uns beide angenehmer, wenn wir uns dort treffen, wo ich mich gerade befinde.(Der Friedhof von Little Hangleton).

Falls ihr mich zu sehen wünscht findet ihr mich dort.

In Demut und Ergebenheit

Bellatrix

PS: Ich stehe über dem Tod.

Voldemort musste innerlich lachen. Bellatrix will sich wegen ihres Äußerm nich zeigen?! Was ist den in sie gefahren Ich hab es ihr noch nie ins Gesicht gesagt aber für mich ist sie die schönste Frau auf Erden, noch dazu reinblütig.

Ach wenn sie damals nicht verheiratet gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie geheiratet und wer weis, vielleicht ein bisschen Nachwuchs ausgebrütet. Ja Nachwuchs mit dem Blut Salazar Slytherins. Ein Mädchen so schön wie Bellatrix und so begabt wie ich. Mit diesem Gedanken sagte er zu sich selbst: "Gut Bella du bist mir all die Jahre gefolgt ; Zeit, dass ich mich mal revangiere."

Auf dem Friedhof sah er auf den Brief und las nochmals das PS. Aber was zu Teufel meinte sie nich damit. über dem Tod stehen. Doch dann kam der Gedankenblitz: Am Grab seines Vaters stand ein Sensenmann. Mit dieser Erkenntnis bewaffnet macht er sich auf den Weg. Als er aber dort ankam, war dort niemand So drehte er sich mit dem Rcken zur Statue. Er war keine zwei Gräber entfernt, als er ein Licht von Hinten vernahm und Flügelrauschen seine Ohre erfüllte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah ein schwarzgeflügeltes Wesen auf dem Sensenblatt stehen. Jedoch konnte er durch die vorgestreckten Flügel, die den ganzen Körper verbargen nichts sagen wer oder was es war. Allerdings hatte er eine komische Ahnung, die ihm etwas schier Unmögliches sagte. Der Traum, der Brief und jetzt das. das kann nicht war sein dachte er sich und fragte mit einer Zaghaftigkeit in der Stimme, die nicht zu ihm passte :"Bellatrix?"

"Ja Voldemort.", antwortete die für ihn so bekannte Stimme. Voldemort wunderte es etwas, dass sie ihn nicht mit \'Dunkler Lord\' anredete , wie sie es sonst immer tat.

"Bella zeig mir was du vor den anderen verstecken willst.", forderte Voldemort mit interessierte Stimme.

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann ...

Langsam zog sie ihre schwarzen Flügel nach hinten und Voldemort erfuhr wohl damit seinen größten Schock seines Lebens. Es war die Bellatrix aus seinem Traum. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Bellatrix, die für ihn schönste Frau der Welt stand vor ihm; in einer Engelsgestalt war sie noch schöner. Ihre Haut schien zu leuchten doch tatsächlich kam ihr Eigenschein eher von dem Anhänger, den sie um den Hals trug.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er.

"Mein Stern leuchtet heller als Sirius" Stern und das bei Vollmond. Das hat meine Verwandlung in mein Wirkliches ich hervorgerufen. Weist du Bellatrix ist auch als Nachtstern bekannt.", antwortete Bellatrix.

"Das ist der Grund warum du dich nicht zeigen willst? Ich meine du siehst gar nicht hässlich aus!", sagte Voldemort und setzte noch hinzu: "Du siehst eher wunderschön aus."

Es klang allerdings als hätte nicht er sondern ein Anderer gesprochen.

"Dankeschön aber ...ich meine ...also ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anstarrt, als wäre ich ein Tier oder irgendetwas anderes als ein Mensch.\", sagte Bellatrix worauf Voldemort fragte: "Wie meinst du das ?"

"Ich komm am besten runter dann siehst du es wahrscheinlich besser.", meinte sie und schwebte geradezu nach unter. Währendessen wurden ihre Flügel zu schwarzer Seide, die an ihren Handgelenken durch Armreifen und an ihrem Rücken gefestigt zu seien schienen. Als sie den Kopf neigte bemerkte Voldemort ihre spitzen Ohren.

"Naja an dir hat sich schon einiges verändert.", sagte er und ging einmal um sie herum. "Dein Haar ist länger und welliger, deine Ohren sind spitz und das Kleid hab ich auch noch nie an dir gesehen." Er stand jetzt vor ihr und fasste ihr unter ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn mit traurigen Blick ansah.

"Bella deine Augen sind ja ...grün." Das \'grün\' sprach er langsam aus, als ob er sich an etwas zu erinnern versuchte.

"Ja so viel zu, Thema Schönheit.!", sagte sie mit Trauer in der Stimme.

"Das hab ich nicht... Ich meine grüne Augen stehen dir sehr gut." Wieder klang es als ob ein Anderer gesprochen hatte.

"Bist du böse, weil ich so lange weg war?", fragte Bellatrix, was Voldemort aus seiner Trance riss.

"Nein gar nicht. Ich hab dich aber schon ... Also ich mein-" "Sag es einfach wie es ist", wurde er von Bellatrix unterbrochen.

"Gut.", sagte er ging auf sie zu und blieb etwa 20 cm von ihr entfernt stehen, holte unmerklich aber bewusst Luft und sagte: "Ich habe dich vermisst." Er spürte wie er rot wurde und dankte Merlin, dass es dunkel war und es Bellatrix nicht sah. Daraufhin tat Bellatrix etwas, dass Voldemort am allerwenigsten von ihr erwartet hatte. In den zwei Sekunden, die sie Brauchte um zu verstehen was er sagte umarmte sie ihn. Voldemort spürte etwas, von dem er glaubte es noch nie im Leben gefühlt zu haben.

"Ich hab dich all die Jahre auch vermisst.", hauchte Bellatrix ihm zu. Die Worte verstand er vom Sinn nicht wirklich doch machte er sich keine Gedanken darüber. Diese Macht, die seinen Körper erfüllte war so war und behaglich. in der Hoffnung diese Kraft würde stärker, ja intensiver, schloss er sie ebenfalls in die Arme. Und auf einmal kamen ihm die Erinnerungen zurück. Seine erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts und das Mädchen, dass sein Leben auf Hogwarts zu seinem schönsten machte.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Tom der ganz allein auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross stand und das Gleis 9 3/4 suchte, dachte über sein Leben nach und über das Leben was ihm bevorstand, vorausgesetzt er fand das Gleis. Im Waisenhaus war er ein Außenseiter, an dem größtenteils seine geheimnisvollen und zugleich unheimlichen Fähigkeiten schuld waren. Dennoch sah er zum ersten mal optimistisch in die Zukunft er hatte eine Chance und die wollte er unter allen Umständen nutzen. In seinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht, dass ein Mädchen an seiner Seite stand. Erst als sie zu ihm sprach, sah er sie an und erschrak etwas. Das war das Mädchen, dass er in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Ja es gab keinen Zweifle ; das tiefschwarze Haar, die bleiche und dennoch schöne Haut, der blutrote Mund und diese unvorstellbar schönen smaragdgrünen Augen.

"Hallo.", sagte das Mädchen, worauf Tom ebenfalls mit einem "Hallo" antwortete. Sonst hatte er die Menschen, die ihn angesprochen hatte, selbst wenn es Erwachsene waren mit einer zischenden Stimme geantwortet, doch dieses Hallo kam ungewohnt freundlich über seine Lippen. Tom konnte es sich nicht erklären aber irgendwas magisches ging von diesem Mädchen aus. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fragte sie: "Fährst dun zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts?", auf Toms Nicken fügte sie unsicher hinzu: "Weist du zufällig wo das Gleis 9 3/4 ist?"

"Nein." Darauf blickte das Mädchen auf die Schildchen an den vier Säulen mit der Aufschrift 9 und plötzlich schien ihr ein Gedankenblitz zu kommen.

"Schau mal das sind vier Säulen mit der Zahl 9.!", meinte sie.

"Ja und?", fragte Tom verdutzt.

"Nun das Gleis auf das wir gehen müssen heist doch 3/4 oder nicht und es sind 4 Säulen mit der Aufschrift 9."

Tom überlegte kurz und bei ihm klingelte es.

"Oh ich glaub ich weiß jetzt was du meinst. Du glaubst also, dass die 3. Säule der Weg zum Gleis ist?"

"Ja. Das glaube ich.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ziemlich selbstsicher.

"Dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob unsere Theorie stimmt, oder nicht?", fragte Tom und schob seinen Gepäckwagen zur 3. Säule und ehe sie es sich versahen landeten sie an einem Gleis an dem eine scharlachrote Lokomotive stand. "Hogwartsexpress" hieß es auf dem Schild des Zuges.

"Du bist ziemlich schlau weist du das?", sagte sie

"Du bist allerdings auch nicht von gestern.", sagte Tom und seine Wangen zehrte in diesem Augenblick ein leichtes rosa.

Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht stiegen sie in den Zug, der fast vollkommen leer war, was wohl daran lag, dass sie eine halbe Stunde zu früh waren. Ihre Koffer wurden im Gepäckwagen verstaut und in einem Abteil, in der Mitte des Zuges ließen sie sich nieder. Sie sasen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber und schaute aus dem Fenster. Das Gleis füllte sich mit Eltern und der Zug sogleich mit Schülern.

"Oh tut mir leid ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich heise Bellatrix Blackwood.", sagte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand, die er ergriff und gleichzeitig sagte: "Ich heise Tom Riddle."

Doch Bellatrix lies seine Hand nach dem leichte Druck nicht los, stattdessen drehte er sie um und betrachtete seine Handfläche.

"Du hast eine lange Lebenslinie und sehr viel Talent. Wow du bist ja ein Parselmund.", sagte sie.

"Ein was bitte?",fragte Tom. Er nahm an das es eine Beleidigung war und wollte schon seine hand aus ihrem Griff ziehen, doch sie hielt seine Hand mit sanfter Gewalt in ihrer und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein belustigtes und gleichzeitig mystisches Lächeln.

"Das war keine Beleidigung falls du das meinst, Tom. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du mit Schlangen sprechen kannst."

Tom war überrascht. "Wie kannst du das sehen?"

"Schau da.", meinte sie und zeigte auf eine geschwungene Linie. Tom fiel komischerweise erst jetzt auf, wie weich und zart ihre Hand was, als sie ihren Finger auf seine Handfläche legte.

"Das stimmt doch, oder?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Ja ich kann mit Schlangen reden.", sagte Tom immer noch überrascht.

"Du scheinst dich ja dann wohl für Schlangen zu interessieren." meinte sie.

"Ja sehr sogar. Du etwa auch?", fragte er und sie nickte. Bellatrix faszinierte ihn. Nicht nur wegen ihres Äußeren, das ihn an eine Elfe erinnerte, sondern auch die Gemeinsamkeit die sie beide hatten. Auch diese Freundlichkeit mit der sie ihm begegnet war wunderte ihn etwas. Sonst stier er überall auf Ablehnung aber sie änderte das zum ersten mal in seinem Leben. Sie gab ihm etwas, das er noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte.

"Ich habe ein paar Bücher über Schlangen in meinem Koffer. Wenn du möchtest kannst du dir die gern mal ausleihen."

"Das wäre nett von dir.",sagte er und brachte ein lächeln zustande.

Der Zug fuhr los und Bellatrix erzählte ihm alles über Hogwarts was sie wusste.

Sie erzählte im von den vier Häusern: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Dieses Haus faszinierte Tom am meisten er wollte unbedingt dort hin.

"Weist du ich würde ganz gern in Slytherin sein. Weil ich ein bisschen an den Dunklen Künsten interessiert bin.", gab sie ihm zu verstehen.

Die Nacht zog sich übers Land und Bellatrix meinte: Wir sollten uns langsam mal die Umhänge anziehen. Sieh mal da.", sagte sie uns zeigte Auf das Schloss, dass am Ende eines Sees auf einem Felsen stand.

Am Bahnhof in Hogsmead kam der Hogwartsexpress zum stehen und Tom und Bellatrix stiegen aus dem Zug. Zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern folgten sie einem alten Mann einen kleinen rutschigen Weg, der hinuter zum See führte. Dort stiegen sie in die Boote, die sie hinüber zum Schloss brachten, wo Professor Dumbledore, den Tom schon kannte, da er ihm den Brief aus Hogwarts persönlich übergeben hatte, sie in Empfang nahm.

Dieser führte sie in die Große Halle und wies sie vor dem Lehrertisch stehen zubleiben und der Rede des Schulleiters Professor Dippet zuzuhören.

"Willkommen Erstklässler und Willkommen zurück and die Anderen. Zuerst möchte ich, dass die Erstklässlern bitte zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass unser Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Des Weiteren möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass das Zaubern in den Korridoren untersagt ist. ",sagte Professor Dippet.

Daraufhin meldete sich wieder Dumbledore zu Wort. "Ich werde jetzt die Namen verlesen und möchte euch dann bitten den Sprechenden Hut auf zusetzten, der euch auf eure Häuser verteilt.

"Edgar Grisson!", rief er.

Es dauerte eine Weile doch dann rief der Hut: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Die Hufflepuffs klatschten und der erst eingeschüchterte Junge schien erleichtert und ging zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

"Terry Riverspoon!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Augustus Backins!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

So ging es eine ganze Weile dann schließlich rief Dumbledore: "Tom Riddle!"

Er kam nach vorn, setzte den Hut auf und hörte plötzlich eine leise Stimme, die in sein Ohr flüsterte.

"Oh ja, so klar war es noch nie. Ich sehe Talent bei dir Ehrgeiz, Listigkeit und die Sprache und das Blut eines Gründers. Ja. Für dich gibt es nur ein Haus."

"SLYTHERIN!",rief der Hut und Tom dem sogleich leicht ums Herz war setzte sich zu seinem Tisch und verfolgte aber weiterhin das Geschehen; wegen einer Person.

Nach zwei weiteren war es soweit; Dumbledore rief die Vorletzte auf:

"Bellatrix Blackwood."

Der Hut braucht ein etwa genauso viel Zeit wie bei Tom. Er hoffte nein er wollte, dass sie in sein Haus kam.

schließlich rief der Hut das erlösende Wort: "SLYTHERIN!"

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln ging sie zu Tom und setzte sich neben ihn.

Professor Dippet sagte: "Last das Fest beginnen."

Daraufhin füllten sich die Tische mit leckerem Essen und Krügel voll Kürbissaft.

Tom wusste es Hogwarts war für ihn der Himmel auf Erden.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich Tom mit einigen Slytherins

Ein gewisser Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle und McNair. Sie waren alle sehr interessante Gesprächspartner, da sie alle aus einer Zaubererfamilie kamen.

Als das Fest beendet war, wurden die Erstklässler von den Vertrauensschülern in die Schlafsäle geleitet. Der der Slytherins lag in den Kerkern und war insgesamt dunkel gehalten aber schien trotzdem gemütlich.

Es war schon 23.00 Uhr und Tom, der noch immer wach in seinem Himmelbett lag dachte nach: Ich wusste, dass ich hier hingehöre und es ist wundervoll hier. Sieht ganz danach aus als hätte ich schon ein paar nützliche Kontakte und ich habe Bellatrix. Schon komisch ich bin eigentlich in dem Alter, indem Jungen Mädchen eher verabscheuen und doch irgendwie ist sie etwas Besonderes und Hogwarts mein zu Hause. Nun kam dann doch die Müdigkeit und Tom sank glücklich in den Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Morgen brach an, doch bekamen die Schüler von Slytherin nicht allzu viel mit da sie sich in den Kerkern befanden.

Tom sas schon seit einer Stunde fertig angezogen auf seinem Bett und las sein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Als er geraden das erste Kapitel des Buches fertig gelesen hatte murmelte Rabastan verschlafen:" Wie lang bist du schon wach Tom?"

"Ich würde sagen, weil wir heute unseren ersten Schultag haben und es nicht gerade passet ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen.

Ohne auf den Kommentar von ihm zuhören nahm er seine Schultasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem sich ebenfalls eine frühaugestandene Person befand.

"Morgen Bellatrix.", sagte er "Wollen wir schon mal zum Frühstück gehen?"

"Klar aber ich glaube du musst die auch noch mitnehmen.", meinte Bellatrix und wies auf die Jungen aus Toms Schlafsaal, die gerade die Treppe hinunter kamen.

In der großen Halle war noch nicht allzu viel los, was bei der Frühe verständlich war.

Nicht einmal alle Lehrer waren anwesend.

Tom aß gerade seinen dritten Toast mit Honig als ein großer Mann mit strohblonder Löwenmähne zu ihnen kam und ihnen jeweils den Stundenplan reichte.

"Hey schau mal.", sagte Bellatrix zu Tom "Ersten 2 Stunden Zaubertränke, dann Zauberkunst, dann Verwandlungen und zuletzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

"Scheint ein toller Tag zu werden.", meinte Tom.

In den Kerkern in einem Klassenzimmer mit vielen Kupferkesseln sasen die Erstklässler nun und warteten auf den Unterricht. Tom sas mit Bellatrix und Avery an einem Tisch.

Alle blickten sie auf und der Zauberer, der den Slytherins am Morgen die Stundenpläne ausgegeben hatte sprach lustig:" Guten Morgen Erstklässler. Mein Name ist Professor Slughorn."Fügte er hinzu. "Wieder ein neues Jahr und wieder neue Köpfe , die man mit Wissen füllen kann. Nun die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist schwierig zu erlernen und doch denke ich, dass sich unter so vielen Neulinge ein paar gibt denen das Brauen in die Wiege gelegt worden ist." als er mit seinem Vortrag fertig war verlas er die Namenslist und schaute mit jedem Namen in das dazugehörige Gesicht.

Ein netter Mann genau richtig um ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Mit den richtigen Mitteln natürlich. Ich müsste nur herausfinden was er mag. , dachte sich Tom.

Der ganze Tag verlief im Wesentlichen ruhig und hatte auch eine gewisse Routine. Jeder Lehrer hielt eine Rede , ging die Namensliste durch und gab ihnen Aufgaben für die restliche Stunde.

Nach der Schule ging Bellatrix mit Tom aufs Gelände und hinunter zum See. Dort liehen sie sich im Schatten eines Baumes nieder und blickten stumm auf den See.

"Tom sag mal hast du noch irgendwelche Verwandten?", fragte Bellatrix.

"Nein. Also ich weis es eigentlich nicht.", meinte er und fügte auf Bellatrix' merkwürdigen Blick hinzu "Ich bin eine Waise."

"oh das wusste ich ja gar nicht.", antwortete sie.

"macht nichts . Reden wir doch lieber über deine Familie.", schlug Tom vor.

"Oh nun, also es sind eigentlich meine Zieheltern. Sie haben mir erzählt sie hätten mich vor ihrer Tür gefunden, mit einem Brief, indem stand man solle sich gut um mich kümmern, weil ich in angeblich in Gefahr wäre." erzählte sie.

"Man müsste deine richtigen Eltern doch finden!?", meinte Tom selbstsicher.

"Tja da gibt es ein Problem.", sagte sie bedrückt.

"Ich seh da keines. Wir suchen einfach nach dem Nachnamen deiner Familie"

"Genau da liegt das Problem. Ich weiß den Nachnamen meiner Familie nicht Blackwood ist der Nachname meiner Zieheltern. In dem Brief standet nur mein Vorname."

Das selbstsichere Lächeln auf Toms Gesicht verzog sich so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

"Und das-", sie zeigte ihm einen schwarzen Anhänger mit Diamantkristallen in Sternenform besetzt. "- hing mir um den Hals."

"Wow. Wenn man dir so was wertvolles mitgibt, dann muss es eine reiche Familie gewesen sein, die dich da vor die Tür gelegt hat.", meinte Tom.

"Wer weiß.", sagte sie. "Vielleicht werde ich es nie erfahren."

Tom hörte ihre Trauer und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm leid tat.

Tom war die ganze Woche darauf bedacht das Thema Eltern nicht mehr zu erwähnen um ihre nun wieder gute Stimmung

nicht zu zerstören.

Die Monate flogen dahin und Tom , der einerseits der Liebling von allen Lehrern war (abgesehen von Dumbledore) hatte schon eine kleine Truppe um sich geschlossen. Da er seine Talente einsetzen konnte, wickelte er selbst ältere Schüler um den Finger. Beispielsweiße legte er ein gutes Wort bei anderen Lehrern für sie ein um ihnen Strafen zu ersparen oder

sie in gewissen Situationen nicht zu verpfeifen.

Doch dafür forderte Tom natürlich auch einen gewissen Tribut von diesen Personen.

An einem Dezemberabend ging Tom durch die Gänge und kam am Astronomieturm vorbei und entschloss sich hinauf zu gehen. Schaden kannst ja nicht , dachte er sich.

Als er die Tür aufmachte bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Auf der Balustrade sitzend sah er ein Mädchen, dessen Füßen frei nach unten hingen.

Er wusste sofort wer es war. Er kannte nur eine Person, die

solche schwarzen Haare hatte.

"Was machst du hier Bellatrix?", fragte Tom

"Nachdenken.", kam es von ihr und darauf folgte ein Schluchzer.

Tom ging auf sie zu und schaute in ihr Gesicht, gleich darauf fiel sein Blick auf ihre Hände in denen sie einen Brief hielt.

"was ist denn passiert Bella?", fragte er.

"ach nichts.", meinte sie, doch darauf meinte Tom in seinem üblichen Befehlston:" Los sag!"

"Es ist wegen meinen Eltern. Sie haben mir geschrieben, dass schlimme Dinge zu Hause passiert sind und sie sagen es wäre meine Schuld. und ich solle doch die ganzen Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben. Wie können sie so was nur sagen, ich meine sie sind meine Familie."

"Was kümmern die dich denn. Du kannst sie unmöglich noch deine Familie nennen, wenn sie so was sagen. Auserdem sind Muggel, was erwartest du? Sie verstehen uns einfach nicht. Sie sind gewöhnlich. Was interessieren die dich noch außerdem bist du die Hexe du hast die macht, die sie niemals besitzen werden.", sagte Tom und er klang so hart, unbarmherzig und feindselig, was Bellatrix jedoch etwas verstehen konnte, schließlich hatte er nie eine liebende Familie.

"ich hab nur Angst, dass mir hier was passiert. Ich meine ich weiß nicht ob ich reinblütig bin oder nicht. und du siehst doch die Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern und der Muggelhass.", sagte sie verzweifelt und lehnte sich in diesem Moment an Tom.

In ihm breitete sich sofort wieder dieses Gefühl aus, dass er nicht einordnen konnte. Es war warm und behaglich es fühlte sich gut an und doch spürte er ihre Angst und ihre Verzweiflung. Unbewusst legte er seinen Arm um sie und sagte mit grimmiger Stimme: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir hier so was passiert, das schwöre ich dir Bella. Hogwarts wird dir ein gutes zu Hause sein, glaub mir."

Unbewusst legte er seinen Arm um sie, als wolle er sie beschützen.

Sie sah noch einmal auf und blickte ihn an uns sagte lächelnd :"Danke Tom."

Er sah in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und fragte sich ob es irgendwo schönere Augen gab. Er lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Es war jedoch kein Gefühlloses, sondern ein von Herzen gemeintes.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Die Jahre strichen vor bei. Tom war jetzt 15 und der Liebling aller Lehrer, abgesehen von Dumbledore. Auf seinem stillen Feldzug hatte er Macht gesammelt und schon die gesamten Slytherins unter seiner Kontrolle.

Seine Gruppe war ein bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen aus Schwachen, die Schutz suchten, Ehrgeizigen, die etwas von seinem Ruhm abhaben wollten und aus eher dümmlichen Schlägertypen, die wie Bodygards wirkten, wenn Tom mit ihnen durch die Gänge lief.

Durch gute Kontakte, unter anderem zum Schuleiter Armando Dippet ganz zu schweigen, war er Vertrauensschüler. Der einzige Kontakt, der nicht mehr so gut war der zu Bellatrix.

Sie selbst hatte sich gut entwickelt und war die Jahrgangsbeste nach Tom. Außerdem hatte sie selbst einen Freundeskreis um sich und wie es das Schicksal es wollte, waren ihre Mädchen alle vergeben und zwar an Toms Jungs. Nur wie es eben so war, waren er und sie Single aber dennoch im richtigen Alter.

Das einzige Problem für Tom war, dass er da er sehr hübsch und begabt war, der Mädchenschwarm, der gesamten Schule war. Ihm ging das ziemlich auf die Nerven, wenn er beispielsweiße in der Bücherei saß und sich wegen ihrem Gekicher und gescheiterten Anmachversuchen nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Zu dieser Zeit dachte er sich oft: Ich werde mir nie so etwas wie eine Freundin anschaffen. Die sind ja viel zu lästig.

Doch eine Begegnung am nächsten Morgen lies ihn noch mal darüber nachdenken.

Für Bellmatrix, die gedankenverloren durch die Gänge lief, war es wie eine Tortur, dass überall um sie herum knutschende Pärchen waren. Ihr fiel es einfach schwer jemanden zu finden, was nicht daran lag, dass sich niemand für sie interessierte. Im Gegenteil sie war das Schneewittchen des Jahrgangs und von den Männern bzw. Jungs begehrt. Unter den vielen Bewerbern war einfach niemand, der sie wirklich verstand.

Ihre einzige Ablenkung neben dem Unterricht war Quidditch. Sie war das einzige Mädchen der Mannschaft und als solche eine sehr talentierte Sucherin. Bei nahe nach jedem Training sagte ihr Teamkapitän, wie gut sie doch sei. Was ihr sonst noch auffiel, fast die gesamte Männerwelt der Slytherins hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen, die meistens auf bestimmte Körperteile fielen.

Das ging ihr tierisch auf den Keks, denn den Freund den sie sich wünschte sollte mehr auf ihre inneren Werte, als auf ihre Oberweite und ihren Hintern schauen.

Ihr einziges Glück war, dass alle aus der Mannschaft vergeben waren. Abgesehen von Avery, den sie noch nie besonders leiden konnte.

Tom, der gerade auf dem Weg in die Bücherei war, bog um die Ecke und stieß mit der in gedankenversunken Bellatrix zusammen.

„Tschuldigung.", kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern.

„Hi Tom. Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie immer noch etwas peinlich berührt.

„Oh ja ...mir geht's ...bestens.", kam es etwas abgehackt aus seinem Mund, als er sie musterte und bemerkte, dass sie ihn nervös machte. Irgendwie war es schwieriger mit ihr zu reden, als früher.

„Dann ist ja gut. Also bis später dann.", sagte sie und wollte schon an ihm vorbeigehen, als er plötzlich ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie ziemlich nervös fragte:" Willst du mit mir zu Slughorns Party kommen? Also heute Abend ...gegen 8 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Oh ähm klar gern. Also gegen 8 im Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Bellatrix und fügt belustigt hinzu: „Tom, lässt du mich wieder los oder willst du mich zu deinem Ziel nehmen?" Tom, der im ersten Augenblick nicht verstand blickte auf seine Hand, in der er immer noch ihre hielt und lies sie langsam wieder los.

„Tut mir leid."

„Macht nix. Also bis heute Abend.", sagte sie und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Tom, der noch immer wie angewurzelt da stand, registrierte erst jetzt, was er gerade eben getan hatte.

Er hatte ein Date. Ein Date mit Bellatrix, seiner ersten Freundin überhaupt.

Wieder in Bewegung durchströmten ihn tausend Gedanken an sie.

Man sie hat sich ganz schön verändert. Aber es ist trotzdem irgendwie anders, als früher. Irgendwie ist es schwieriger mit ihr richtig zu reden oder sie auf irgendwas einzuladen, wie gerade eben. Oh man ich hoffe ich war nicht zu peinlich. Das ist mir bei einem Mädchen noch nie passiert"

Als er in der Bücherei ankam beschäftigte er sich wieder einmal mit der Nachforschung seiner Herkunft.

Am Abend wartete Tom im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Bellatrix und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er etwas nervös war. Schließlich beruhigter er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn mochte. Bellmatrix kam gerade die Treppe herunter gelaufen, was seine Gedanken unterbrach. Obwohl sie nichts Besonderes als eine gewöhnliche Jeans und ein T-Shirt unter ihrem Umhang trug, hatte sie doch etwas Außergewöhnliches an sich. Tom dachte sich, dass es wohl an ihrem Haar und ihren smaragdgrünen Augen liegen musste.

Die Party fand unten in den Kerkern, in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer statt. Die Stimmung war nicht die einer aufregenden Teenager-Party aber doch irgendwie lustig. Tom stellte ihr auch die der Slytherins vor, die sie noch nicht kannte, darunter Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy. Und einen gewissen Bodrick Bode, der aber in ihren Augen nur ein Schmarotzer war.

Der Abend war im Ganzen gesehen ganz witzig , dennoch war sie froh immer in Toms Nähe zu sein. Das lag vor allem an Avery's ständigen Anmachversuchen, die sie auch schon immer während den Trainings ertragen musste.

Gegen 23.00Uhr beendete Professor Slughorn die Party und entließ seine Schüler.

Tom und Bellmatrix trödelten absichtlich und waren so im Gemeinschaftsraum allein. An der Treppe zum Mädchenschafsaal drehte sich Bellatrix drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Danke, dass du mit mir dahingegangen bist.", sagte Tom.

„Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast.", meinte sie darauf mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Blutroten Lippen und fügte auf sein Lächeln hinzu: "Es war ein schöner Abend."

Daraufhin ging sie auf ihn zu bis sie direkt vor ihm stand; stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen (er war einen halben Kopf größer als sie) und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. So lies sie einen völlig verdatterten Tom Riddle allein und ging schlafen.

Währenddessen strich sich Tom gedankenverloren über die Stelle, an der Bellatrix Lippen ihn zuvor noch berührt hatten. Oh mein Gott sie hat mich geküsst. Das dachte Tom noch die ganze Zeit bis er einschlief.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Die Wochen gingen vorüber, die letzten Blätter fielen zu Boden und es wurde kalt

Die Wochen gingen vorüber, die letzten Blätter fielen zu Boden und es wurde kalt. Bald darauf folgten schon die ersten Flocken Schnee. Es ging langsam auf Weihnachten zu und das Schloss wurde, wie jedes Jahr zu diesem Anlass festlich geschmückt. Mistelzweige, Girlanden, Weihnachtsbäume und natürlich jede Menge Gebäck.

Tom mochte Weihnachten nicht besonders. Im Waisenhaus hatten sie nie Geschenke bekommen und es war selten, dass einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum sah, geschweige denn ein glücklich aussehendes Kind. Doch dieses fest sollte etwas Besonderes werden, dennoch galt es eine Hürde zu überwinden, welche das war, erfuhr Tom am Donnerstagmorgen von Professor Slughorn zu hören.

„Tom mein lieber Junge. Wie sie zweifellos bemerkt haben, geht es auf Weihnachten zu und die Lehrerschaft hat entschieden einen Ball am heiligen Abend zu veranstalten und dieser wird von den Vertrauensschülern eröffnet.", meinte er fröhlich. Tom sah von Außen gelassen aus doch das genaue Gegenteil war in seinem Inneren der Fall: Oh Gott. Das wird eine Katastrophe! , dachte er in dem Moment.

Slughorn fuhr immer noch gut gelaunt fort. „Nun Tom als Vertreter ihres Hause Slytherin haben sie eine weitere Gelegenheit ihrem Haus alle Ehre zu machen. Und wegen einem Festumhang müssen sie sich nicht kümmern, da wir speziell für jedes haus einen Individuellen entworfen haben. Und glauben sie mir er wird ihnen hervorragend stehen."

„Aber Sir wo sollen wir so schnell tanzen lernen?", fragte Tom und verbarg dabei aber seine Aufregung und Nervosität.

„Ach da machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen; heute und morgen wird die letzten Stunde für einen Tanzkurs ausfallen.", sagte er und fügte bevor er wieder zum Leherertisch zurück ging: "Sehen sie zu, dass sie eine Partnerin finden."

Im Unterricht tat er nur so als würde er aufmerksam zuhören, da er viel zu beschäftigt war über den Ball nach zudenken und seiner Partnerin auszusuchen.

Nicht, dass er keine Ahnung hätte wen er fragen könnte allerdings überlegte er sich, ob sie schon gefragt worden war.

Schließlich war er bereits vor der zweiten Stunde von drei Mädchen gefragt worden.

Er sagte ihnen, um sie abzuschütteln, dass er sich noch nicht sicher sei. In seinem Kopf spielte sich schon eine grauenvolle Szene ab. Was wenn Bellatrix wirklich schon vergeben war und er gezwungen war mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu gehen, der seiner nicht würdig war? Wer war er denn. Im Grunde war er der Meinung nur das Beste verdient zu haben.

In der Tanzstunde ging jedes Haus zu seinem jeweiligen Hauslehrer, der sie im Tanzen unterrichtete. Rabastan tanzte mit seiner Freundin und er mit einem Mädchen, dass er nur vom Namen und Sehen kannte. Sie hieß Ember Sticken und war eine totale Zicke. Sie schienüberglücklich mit ihm üben zu können. Vielleicht erhoffte sie sich auch, dass sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen würde. Doch sie täuschte sich.

Tom fand das ganze Mädchen war eine ungesunde Mischung Eine totale Zicke und mehr Make-up auf dem Gesicht als Hirn im Kopf.

Bellatrix so sah er, tanzte mit einem schüchternen Jungen, worüber er etwas beruhigt war.

„Die nächste Stunde morgen. Selber Ort selbe Zeit.", rief Professor Slughorn.

Tom beschloss Bellatrix morgen zu fragen und er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

Am Abend saß allein im Schlafsaal und zeichnete eine Kette auf ein Pergament, das Zeichnen war ein Talent, dass er vor kurzem bei sich entdeckte. Bei seinen häufigen Besuchen in der Bücherei fand er einen Zauber mit dem man Schmuck zaubern konnte.

Der nächst Tag verlief ohne Zwischen fälle, außer das Goyle es endlich geschafft hat seinen Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen. Die letzte Stunde vor dem Ball war angebrochen und Tom war einer, der wenigen Jungen, der das Tanzen beherrschte. Als er nun auch das geschafft hatte ging er mit seinen Leuten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saßen gerade gemütlich am Feuer und erzählten von ihren Opfern und denen, die noch eine Bestrafung verdienten, als plötzlich Bellatrix mit Michal Paddings, einem ehrgeizigen und hochnäsigen Jungen eintrat.

Allerdings war ihre Unterhaltung war keinen falls friedlicher Natur. Genauer gesagt sie schrieen sich an.

„Sag mal was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", fragte Bellatrix mit Zornesröte im Gesicht.

„Mir fällt ein, dass ich schon eine Verabredung vor dir hatte.", meinte er belustigt und schien noch hochnäsiger.

„Und das merkst du jetzt erst? Sag mal hast du noch alle Schuppen an der Schlange? Ist dir eigentlich klar wie wenige Leute noch nicht vergeben sind, die s wert sind mit ihnen auf den Ball zu gehen?"

„Mein Gott, das ist jetzt dein Problem Belli.", meinte er und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand so schnell wie es kam. In dem Moment, als er dies sagte, brannten Bellatrix Sicherungen durch und so gab sie ihm zwei saftige Ohrfeigen, die Feuerrote Abdrücke auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen.

Paddings zitterte und der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum, der das Geschehen verfolgt hatte, schien den Atem anzuhalten. Während dessen flüchtete Bellatrix mit einem unüberhörbaren Schluchzer in dem Mädchenschlafsaal.

Zum Abendessen erschien sie nicht und Tom aß nur wenig und lies seine Leute am Tisch zurück. Innerlich hoffte er sie würde im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Sein Wunsch wurde erhört.

Allerdings sas Bellatrix ganz allein vor dem Feuer, die Arme um die Beine geschlossen und einen weiteren Schluchzer hinterher setzend, Blickte sie geistesabwesend ins Feuer

„Bella alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tom vorsichtig.

„Nein.", antwortete sie und ein weiteres Paar Tränen floss über ihre Wangen und sie fügte hinzu: "Es ist wegen Paddings. Er hat mich einfach so sitzen lassen und ich dacht er wäre nett. Jetzt hab ich niemanden mit dem ich zum Ball gehen kann. Ich würde meinen du bist schon vergeben, oder nicht."

„Nein eigentlich bin ich noch frei.", meinte er und Bellatrix blickte staunend auf.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du mit mir auf den Ball kommen möchtest.", fügt er hinzu.

„Meinst d das im Ernst?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Ja, ich bräuchte nämlich dringend eine, weil ich als Vertrauensschüler als erstes über das Parket muss."

„Oh Gott danke Tom. Du hast den Ball für mich gerettet."

„Übrigens ich hätte da noch was für dich.", sagte er, fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Umhangtasche und zo9g das gezauberte Medaillon heraus. Darauf wurden Bellas Augen Teller groß. „Für mich?", fragte sie in einem zittrigen Ton und nahm die Kette. Es war ein Medaillon, in dem eine Schlange eingraviert worden war und dessen Auge ein Smaragd darstellte.

„ Wie kann ich dir nur jemals dafür danken?", fragt sie ihn. Darauf erntete sie von Tom ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und die Bemerkung: "Trag es morgen auf dem Ball und ich bin schon zufrieden."

Bella fiel ihm um den Hals und schon wieder kam dieses vertraute und doch unbekannte Gefühl wieder dieses Kribbeln und diese Wärme.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging Bellatrix kurze Zeit später ins Bett. Tom vertrieb sich stattdessen mit seiner gerade eintreffenden Gefolgschaft die Zeit.

Am nächsten Morgen traf sie nicht auf Tom, sondern ausgerechnet auf Avery, der Typ den sie neben Paddings am wenigsten leiden konnte.

Am Tisch angekommen legte er machomäßig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und starrte ihr eine Weile auf die Oberweite.

„Was willst du Avery?", fragte Bellatrix mit einem aggressiven Unterton.

„Tja weist du das gestern Abend war ja ganz schön heftig.", meinte er.

„Was du nicht sagst.", presste Bellatrix zwischen ihren zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„weist du-„, fing er von Neuem an „- für einen Kerl ist es ja die eine Sache allein aufzukreuzen aber ich finde für ein Mädchen ist es traurig."

Daraufhin schlug Bellatrix, der es langsam etwas zu viel wurde seinen Arm von ihren Schultern und flüsterte gefährlich leise in sein Gesicht:" Ich kreuz aber nicht allein auf, ob du wahr haben willst oder nicht mich hat bereits jemand gefragt." Mit diesen Worten stand sie vom Tisch auf und zischte ihm wie eine Schlange entgegen: "Und ich hab ja gesagt."

Am Abend Stand Tom im Schlafsaal und begutachtete sich in seinem Festumhang. Er musste zugeben, dass Professor Slughorn Recht hatte. Der Umhang stand im sehr gut Er bestand aus Grünem und schwarzen Stoff. An seiner Brust waren silberne Schnallen in Form von Schlangen angebracht. Auf dem Rücken war eben falls eine Slytherinschlange aufgestickt. Er vergewisserte sich dass seine Haare richtig sasen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort erntete er von allen Anwesenden Komplimente über sein Aussehen. Avery fragte „Mit wem geht ihr denn auf den Ball?"

Toms Lippen umspielte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und meinte „Ihr werdet es schon sehen. Ich will euch doch nicht die Überraschung verderben."

Er erschien mit seinen Leuten etwa eine halbe Stunde vor Ballbeginn vor der Großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit einem Vetrauensschüler, der Ravenclaws, da alle anderen Schüler in die Halle beordert wurden.

Mit dem Rücken zur Marmortreppe Stehend verwunderte es ihn warum sein Gesprächspartner in seinem Satz abbrach und ihm der Kinnladen herunterfiel.

Allein seine Partnerin bekam einen Satz heraus: "sie sieht umwerfend aus!"

Tom blickte sich um und sah Bellatrix die Treppe hinunter schweben. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Bellatrix war atemberaubend schön. Sie trug ein Kleid aus Smaragdgrünem Samt, dessen schwarze Ärmel sich nach unten weiteten. Um ihre Hüfte verlief eine Schnalle die die Form einer Schlange hatte.

Das Haar elegant hochgesteckt, die Augen dunkeln geschminkt und mit einem Lächeln auf ihren blutroten Lippen ging sie auf ihn zu. Tom tat es ihr gleich und bemerkte, als er näher kam die Kette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte.

Als sie aufeinander trafen gab Tom ihr einen Handkuss, worauf sie anschließend seinen Arm nahm und mit ihm zu den Vertrauensschülern und dem gerade gekommenen Professor Slughorn ging.

Nun da sie an seiner Seite war fand Tom seine gesamte Angst verloren zu haben. Sie gab ihm das Selbstvertrauen und er fühlte sich glücklicher als je zuvor.

Doch als sie in die Große Halle eintraten gab es eine Person die vor Wut kochte. Avery.

Tom hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass es so schön war mit Bellatrix über die Tanzfläche zu schweben.

Während Avery, der ohne Begleitung gekommen war die Beiden beobachtete schmiedete er schon seine Rachepläne um Bellatrix dafür büßen zu lassen, dass sie ihn sitzen hat lassen. Ohne auch nur ahnen zu können, was ihm bevorstand, was Tom mit ihm anstellen würde er es herausfinden. Denn Avery dachte nur er hätte sie nur genommen um sein Image zu pflegen. Da war er sich absolut sicher, denn so kalt wie Tom war, würde er nie jemanden an sich heranlassen, nicht einmal von einem Mädchen auch wenn sie noch so schön war. Doch da täuschte er sich gewaltig.

Bellatrix, die noch nicht mal ahnte, was ihr passieren würde, tanzte mit dem Kopf auf Toms Schultern zu einem Lied, dass sie an einen Schwan erinnerte.

Tom schien im Glück förmlich zu schweben. Ihre nach Rose duftende Haut war so betörend, das er die Welt um sie herum vergas. Es gab nur noch ihn, Bellatrix und die Musik zu der sie tanzten.

Er war sich nun etwas anderem bewusst und zwar den Gefühlen, die er für sie hegte. Es war mehr als Freundschaft und mehr als Zuneigung. Er konnte es sich nicht anders erklären aber er wusste, dass er sie liebte und dass er es ihr sagen musste. Und zwar noch auf dem Ball.

Er spürte außerdem, dass auch Bellatrix Gefühle stark für ihn waren. So unauffällig wie es ihm möglich war küsste er sie auf die Wange und den Hals hinunter. Bellatrix gab einen entspannten Seufzer von sich.

Bellmatrix genoss es und zahlte ihm dann auch etwas zurück. Wie er küsste auch sie ihn die Wange hinunter und den Teil des Halses, der unbedeckt vom Umhang war.

Doch so unauffällig sie es auch taten, blieb es Avery nicht verborgen und er würde entweder explodieren vor Wut oder jemanden zusammen zuschlagen. Dennoch besann er sich darauf, die Große Halle zu verlassen und nach draußen zu gehen.

Es war bereits fünf vor zwölf und auf Wunsch fast aller meinte Professor Dippet sie könnten noch eine Stunde weiter feiern. Tom und Bellatrix beschlossen die Tanzgesellschaft zu verlassen und nach draußen auf das Gelände zu gehen, doch sie kamen dort hin wo auch Avery war.

Als Avery bemerkte dass sie kamen versteckte er sich schnell hinter einem verzauberten Rosenbusch.

Bevor er beschloss in die Situation herein zu platzen, hörte er och ihrem Gespräch zu, um herauszufinden, was diese kleine Schlampe von Schlammblut mit seinem Führer anstellen wollte.

Tom hatte die Hand um Bellas Hüfte geschlagen und blickte zum Sternenhimmel auf und meinte „Wunderschön nicht war?" darauf fragte Bellatrix „Der Sternenhimmel oder ich?"

Sie Standen sich jetzt gegenüber.

„Bellatrix, wenn der Mond auf dein Gesicht scheint siehst du wie ein Engel der Nacht aus.", sagte Tom mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Avery erschrak. War er denn total verrückt geworden.

„Danke Tom wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte es für mich keinen Ball gegeben.", meinte sie und blickte ihm leicht verträumt in die Augen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine schultern und streichelte dann sanft über seine Wangen. Tom war von seinen Gefühlen eingenommen und realisierte, dass ihm kein anderes Mädchen je diese Gefühle entgegen bringen konnte, wie sie. Er hatte schon viele Angebot von Mädchen bekommen aber sie entweder abblitzen lassen oder sie einfach links liegen gelassen, da er sich schon damals irgendwie bewusst war, dass sein Herz immer noch oder schon immer Bellatrix gehört hatte.

Er griff nach hinten, knickte eine Rose vom Strauch ab und steckte sie ihr vorsichtig ins Haar.

„Weist du Bella-„, setzte er an und holte unverkennbar Luft „ Als wir vorhin getanzt haben ist mir etwas klar geworden und zwar. Verstehst du, du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich versteht und während der letzten Sommerferien musste ich ständig an dich denken. Ich hab auch gemerkt dass uns von Anfang an etwas verbindet, allerdings kann ich schlecht erklären, was es ist.

Avery wurde es womöglich schneller bewusst als Bellatrix. Es war für ihn eine so andere Situation. Alles war einfach anders. Er konnte Tom nicht verstehen. Wie war es möglich, dass er in so einem zärtlichen Ton mit Bellatrix sprach.

Er merkte, dass sie Tom schwach machte und fand nun auch einen zweiten Grund für seine Rache.

Bellatrix begann nun zu sprechen. „Ich muss dir für etwas danken Tom. Dafür, dass du die letzten Jahre für mich da warst, als es niemand anderes war." Sagte sie liebevoll.

Tom blickte ihr in diese wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen und sagte schlicht und ergreifend einfach das, was er sagen wollte.

„Bella, was ich dir sagen wollte ist, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch Tom." Antwortete sie ihm liebevoll. Mit diesem Satz verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es schien eine Explosion von Gefühlen in Tom zu geben. Er spürte das Glück seine Venen hindurch flies und das Feuer der Liebe in seinem Körper brennen.

Avery's Gedanken schienen aus zu setzen. Er fasste es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen, so blieb er im Schnee hocken und Bellmatrix und Tom gingen nachdem sie sich wieder von ihrem Kuss gelöst hatten in die große halle zurück. Dort wollte mehrere Schüler noch ein letztes Lied um den Ball zu beenden.

In den Armen liegend und die Wangen aneinander, bewegten sich Tom und Bellmatrix zu schönen langsamen Musik. Es war für viele Schüler ein schöner Moment, doch für Bellatrix und Tom, der wohl schönste im ihrem ganzen Leben.

Die Halle lehrte sich und Tom sowie Bellatrix waren die letzten, die die Große Halle verließen und somit auch die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. An der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

„Na dann gute Nacht mein Engel.", sagte Tom zärtlich.

„Gute Nacht meine Parselzunge.", sagte sie.

Sie umschlossen sich noch zu einem letzten Kuss und gingen dann ihre Wege in die Schlafsäle.

Als Tom oben angekommen war schienen schon Alle zu schlafen. Bei Bellatrix war es das genaue Gegenteil.

Alica und Lea unterhielten sich noch über ihre Tanzpartner, doch hielten sofort inne als Bellatrix den Raum betrat.

Sie stürzten sofort auf sie zu und begannen sie mit Fragen zu löchern. Sie sagte jedoch nichts und zog sich stattdessen um. Im Schlafanzug realisierte sie überhaupt erst, dass sie nicht allein im Schlafsaal war.

„Was ist jetzt Bella? Wie war es?", fragte Alica.

„Besser gefragt wie war er?", setzte Lea hinterher.

„Wer denn?", fragte Bella verdutzt.

„Na Tom. Tom Riddle.", drängte Lea.

"Oh also wie soll ich es euch am besten sagen? Also er kann eins A küssen.", sagte sie und ernte erstaunte und ungläubige Blicke von allen aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Was? Wieso küssen?", fragte Lea. Darauf fragte Anastasia, eine mit langen Blondhaaren unsicher „Ihr seid doch nicht oder seid ihr doch?"

Auf Bellatrix Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln aus und sie stieg in ihr Bett, löschte das Licht und sagte nur glücklich: "Ja wir sind zusammen."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Der Morgen brach an und Tom, der schon einigermaßen wach zu seien schien bemerkte wie sich schon langsam Avery, McNair und Rockwood zu regen begannen.

Rabastan rief verschlafen in die Runde „Na Leute gute Party gehabt und gut gepennt?"

Im Schlafsaal gab es zustimmendes Gemurmel nur Tom war offenbar im Stande einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bringen. „Fantastisch."

„Ja kann ich mir vorstellen.", murrte Avery missmutig und Tom fragte sofort mit einer schärfe in der Stimme „Was soll das bitte schön heißen?"

Avery wechselte kleinlaut das Thema, da er sich beinahe verquatscht hatte.

„Hey wer kommt mit runter zum Frühstück? Hab einen Bärenhunger."

So langsam kamen Alle aus ihren Betten nur Tom blieb unbeeindruckt liegen und hing gedanklich wieder an letzter Nacht.

Doch Rabastan riss ihn aus dieser schönen Gedankenreise „Was ist los Voldemort willst du nicht aufstehen?"

Darauf antwortete Tom genervt „Sieht es etwa so aus, als ob ich aufstehen will?" darauf sah Rabastan komisch drein und schwieg. „Nun sie zu dass du runter kommst oder willst du mich etwa den ganzen morgen anschweigen?"

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich davon und lies Tom zurück.

20 Minuten später hatte es Tom endlich geschafft sein warmes kuscheliges Bett zu verlassen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, wo er auf eine besondere Person stieß.

Bellatrix kam geraden mit ihren Freundinnen die Treppe hinunter. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, als sie ihn sah.

Schnell ergriff Bellatrix die Initiative ihre Freundinnen voraus zu schicken um mit Tom allein zu sein.

Kichernd befolgten sie Bellatrix stummen Befehl und verließen den Raum.

„Morgen Tom.", sagte sie und wirkte selbst noch verschlafen.

„Morgen Bella. Gut geschlafen?", sagte er mit einem grinnsigen lachen und ging auf sie zu.

„Klar nur hat mir diese Nacht mein Kuscheltier gefehlt.", meinte sie etwas geknickt.

Tom starrte sie verdutzte an und fragte: „Was ist denn dein Kuscheltier?"

„Na du mein Lieber.", meinte sie und drückte ihm frech einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gehen wir runter zum Frühstück?", fragte Tom.

Mit einem Nicken ihrerseits gingen sie Hand in Hand hinaus auf den Gang und hinauf zur Großen Halle. Auf halben Weg dahin, hörte Tom seine Gefolgschaft die unmittelbar um die Ecke kamen.

Instinktiv schob er sich und Bellatrix in einen leeren Seitengang und artete bis seine Leute vorbeigegangen waren; darauf folgte ein entgeisterter Blick Bellatrix'.

„Was war denn das gerade?", fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag ein schneidender Ton.

„Sie wissen noch nichts von dem was gestern Abend passiert ist.", meinte er und vermied es sie anzusehen stattdessen schaute er auf die gegenüber liegende Wand.

„Es ist wegen deinem Ruf, stimmt's?", sagte sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick. Tom überwand sich.

„Ja deswegen. Allerdings muss es doch nicht jeder wissen, zumindest jetzt nicht."

Bellatrix, die nicht wusste was sie ihm als nächstes entgegensetzten sollte, ging nicht weiter auf ihn ein.

Während des Frühstücks hatte Tom das komische Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihn jedes Mal schmunzelnd ansah, wenn er sein Gesicht von ihm abwand.

Später gingen sie auf das Gelände und am See spazieren und ließen sich unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum nieder.

Tom legte seinen Arm um Bellatrix und gab ihren einen liebevollen, langen Kuss.

„In der nächsten Zeit werden wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so oft treffen können.", meinte Bellatrix nach ein paar Minuten Tom fragte verdutzt: „Warum das denn?"

„Na ja die Quidditchsaison fängt bald wieder an.", antwortete sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Oh, stimmt.", erwiderte Tom nach einiger Zeit und setzte einen komischen Blick auf, den Bellatrix bemerkte und ihn dazu befragte.

„Du kannst nicht all zu viel damit anfangen, oder?", fragte sie und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

„Nein kann ich nicht. Was findest du nur so toll an Quidditch?"

„Tja ich würde sagen es ist zum einen das Fliegen an sich und die Herausforderung den Schnatz zu fangen und das dritte ist dann der Jubel der Menge unter dir wenn man den Sieg für das Haus geholt hat.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Mit dem Fliegen kann ich mich nicht so recht anfreunden.", meinte Tom nur.

„Ja Tom ich weis, dass du Höhenangst hast.", neckte sie ihn, worauf er sich auf sie stürzte und kräftig durchkitzelte. Er hielt erst inne, als sie ihre Aussage korrigiert hatte.

Das nächste Spiel rückte immer näher und Bellatrix musst sich wieder dem Drill beim Training unterziehen.

Doch am Ende war der Kapitän zufrieden und entließ die Mannschaft. Doch gerade als sie aus ihrem Umkleideraum heraus kam stieß sie mit Avery zusammen. Sein vorher noch grimmig wirkendes Gesicht erhellte sich auf einmal zu einem Grinsen.

„Hey Bellatrix, gut gespielt heute.", meinte er und klang dabei nicht gerade glaubwürdig.

„Was willst du Avery?", fragte sie ihn mit Misstrauen in der Stimme.

„Wenn du's so genau wissen willst, dich.", sagte er und ging etwas näher auf sie zu worauf sie mit wachsender Unsicherheit weiter zurückging, denn er hörte sich nicht sensibel oder ehrlich an.

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich hab keinerlei Interesse an dir Avery und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.", sagte sie und wich weiter zurück und prallte leicht gegen einen Holzbalken. Avery kam ihr immer näher und sagte: „Ich hab aber immer noch Interessen an dir."

Nun wurde es Bellatrix zu viel, denn Avery beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte sie küssen.

Mit der Kraft die ihr die Angst gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte zum Schloss hinauf.

Am nächsten tag war es dann soweit. Bellatrix hatte Tom nichts von dem Zwischenfall mir Avery erzählt und war gerade mit dem umziehen fertig, als Tom eintrat und mit einem Lächeln auf sie zukam.

„Ich muss schon zugeben, in dem Umhang siehst du sehr ...ähm ...anziehend aus.", sagte er.

„Du weist schon, dass du hier eigentlich nicht rein darfst, Tom.", erinnerte sie ihn.

Toms Miene änderte sich kein bisschen. Er kam auf sie zu und sie schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Sag mal Tom wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Bellatrix, die die Zeit vergessen hatte.

„Fünf vor Zehn. Warum?"

„Oh je ich muss los. Tom schaust du zu?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ich noch einen Kuss bekomme dann schon.", sagte er.

„Klar.", meinte sie und gab ihm einen intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen.

Es stand gerade 110 zu 90 für Slytherin, als Bellatrix den Schnatz bemerkte, der über der Torstange, der Hufflepuffs schwebte. Sie suchte nach ihrem Sucher und entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Feldes und in die andere Richtung blickend.

Ohne eine weitere Minute zu zögern, mit dem Blick auf den kleinen Ball flog sie auf ihn zu. Doch nicht nur der Schnatz bemerkte seinen Verfolger, der Sucher der Hufflepuff's.

Er kam nun an ihre Seite geflogen und Bellatrix bemerkte einen Klatscher, der auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie duckte sich und der Klatscher traf stattdessen ihren Gegenspieler.

Den Blick wieder auf den Schnatz gerichtet jagte sie ihn weiter. Animiert von dem Jubelgeschrei der unter ihr versammelten Menge.

In einer Höhe von fast 50 Metern hörte sie den Stadionsprecher 150 zu 90 und streckte ihre Hand etwas nach unten aus um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen. Plötzlich traf sie etwas Hartes in die Seite und warf sie vom Besen.

Das gesamte Stadion starrte entsetzt auf ihren fallenden Körper.

Tom dem das Entsetzen, ja die Angst im Gesicht stand krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in das Holz der Tribüne.

Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und rief: "Accio Besen!", der kam herunter geflogen um sie auf zu fangen. Knapp 2 Meter über dem Boden ergriff Bellatrix den Besenstiel rutschte aber ab und fiel auf den noch harten Frühlingsboden. Das Stadion war wie gelähmt, doch dann hob Bellatrix ihre rechte Hand und in ihr schwebte der kleine wiederspenztigen Ball. Jubelgeschrei kam von der Tribüne und Tom der sich dem nicht anschließen konnte rannte nach unten auf Bellas Körper zu, gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore und Slughorn.

„Bella alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit unverkennbarer Angst in der Stimme.

„Abgesehen davon, dass mir mein Rücken höllisch weh tut, geht's mir blendend.", meinte sie, mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Dumbledore und Slughorn waren eingetroffen und beschworen eine Trage herauf, womit sie Bellatrix zum Krankenflügel brachten.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Tom die Krankenschwester, und es viel ihm schwer seine Besorgnis zu verbergen.

„Sie hat sich nur den Rücken geprellt und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.", meinte sie.

„Kann ich sie noch sehen?", fragte er und bekam ein Nicken der Krankenschwester mit dem Gebot leise zu sein.

Tom ging langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu und auch wenn er wusste, dass mit ihr nichts Schlimmeres passiert war ihm komisch zu mute. Wie als wäre sie schwer krank, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben als er ihre Hand in seine nahm. Er starrte sie nur an, Minute um Minute. Stunde um Stunde. Schließlich legte er vor Müdigkeit seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch.

Am nächsten morgen wurde er von zwei Händen geweckt, die ihm liebevoll durchs Haar streichelten.

„Bellatrix. Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und richtete sich auf.

„Bis auf unerträgliche Rückenschmerzen ganz gut." Sie richtete sich auf. „Sag mal warst du die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte sie.

„Ja war ich.", antwortete er.

„Mr. Riddle. Sie sind ja immer noch hier!?", sagte die herbei eilenden Krankenschwester „Wie geht es ihnen Miss Blackwood?", fragte sie gleich darauf.

„Ich hab nur noch Rückenschmerzen, sonst nichts."

"Ich hab es mir gedacht. Hier.", meinte sie und reichte ihr einen hellblauen Trank, der eigentlich angenehm schmeckte aber einen pfeffrigen Nachgeschmack.

Nachdem sie ihn geschluckt hatte zog sie sich schnell an und ging mit Tom in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Warum ist es hier so leer?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Na ja wir haben Sonntag und um diese Uhrzeit sind die meisten auf dem Gelände. Langsam kapieren es die meisten, dass es besser wäre die Hausaufgaben am Samstag oder früher zu erledigen.", meinte Tom mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme.

„Oh Gott, Ich hab den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst noch nicht geschrieben. Verdammt!", sagte Bellatrix und schlug ihre Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn, was sie mit Kopfschmerzen büßen musste.

„Hat Madame Howard nicht gesagt du sollst dich nicht überanstrengen?", meinte Tom und sah sie ernst an.

„Ja schon aber wir haben am Montag Zauberkunst und der erschlägt mich wenn ich nicht mit dem Aufsatz anrücke. Ich mein du weist ja was ich - Ähm ich meine was da passiert ist." Während sie das sagte errötete sie leicht und Tom musste schmunzeln als er sich erinnerte.

Letzten Freitag sollten sie bei Professor Smith den Färbezauber und einen Reparationszauber für Kleidungsstücke ausführen und Bellatrix verlor aus einem unerfindlichen Grund die Nerven und verwechselte die Zwei Zauber in der Reihenfolge. Sie bekam es irgendwie hin, dass des alten Professors Smiths Haare sich rosa färbten und sein Umhang so vernäht wurde, dass er wie eine Raupe auf dem Boden herumkroch.

Die gesamte Klasse brach in heiseres Gelächter aus und Tom sah wie Bellatrix neben Lea und Alica ganz klein wurde und ihr sonst so blasses Gesicht von einem Peinlichkeits-rosa geziert wurde.

„Was schmunzelst du denn so?" Mit diesen Worten holte Bellatrix wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Gar nichts. Hör mal ich werde deinen Aufsatz schreiben und du übst ein paar Zauber ok.", meinte er lässig.

„Was?", fragte sie und schaute Tom ungläubig an.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört Also hol dein Buch und dann kann's losgehen.", meinte er bestimmt.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang bis Tom mit dem Aufsatz fertig war und so übte er mit Bellatrix noch ein paar anspruchsvolle Zauber und Flüche.

Sie waren grade fertig als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufging und das gesamte Slytherinteam samt Crabbe und Goyle herein kam. Mulciber und Rabastan waren beladen mit Süßigkeiten und einer Menge Alkohol.

Alle schienen in voller Feierlaune.

„Hey Bellatrix! Voll geniale Aktion. Wegen deiner Courage haben wir gewonnen. ", sagte er und Mulciber fügte hinzu: "Und da dachten wir, wir feiern mal ein bisschen um den Sieg zu würdigen."

„schön zu sehen, dass du wieder auf dem Posten bist, Bella.", würdigte sie der Kapitän.

Nach dem Anstoßen verlies Bellatrix unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, doch sie war nicht die einzige Person, die die Gesellschaft verlies.

Bellatrix streifte durch die nächtlichen Gänge und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sich von hinten eindunkler Schatten sich ihr näherte.

Im nächsten Moment roch sie Feuerwisky. Sie entzündete ihren Zauberstab und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als sie plötzlich zu Boden geworfen wurde und ihr Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit fiel.

Auf dem Rücken liegend wollte sie sich schon wieder aufrichten, doch etwas Schweres drückte sie auf den Steinboden. Sie wehrte sich, kratzte und biss nach allem, was sie erreichen konnte, bis sie realisierte, dass sie nur schreien musste.

„HILFFF...", doch weiter kam sie nicht den eine vertraute Stimme sprach: „Silencio!"

Als nächstes wurden ihr die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen gebunden und sie wurde mit einem Lähmfluch unbeweglich gemacht.

„Starringio!", rief die Person und schob ihre Kapuze nach hinten.

Wenn Bellatrix eine Stimme gehabt hätte, hätte sie vor entsetzten gekeucht. Es war Avery.

„So du kleine Schlampe. Du glaubst wohl dich an ihn ran machen zu dürfen und mich abblitzen zu lassen?! , schrie er und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. Fast schon zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange und sprach weiter.

„Ich werde heute Abend viel Spaß mit dir haben." Mit diesem Satz zog er ihre Beine auseinander. Bellatrix wurde jetzt schlagartig bewusst was er vorhatte und die woge an Ekel, Angst und Verzweiflung schien sie an die Ohnmacht zu bringen.

„Es sind noch etliche Stunden bis zum Morgen und niemand wird dich schreien hören.", sagte er und setzte sich etwas unterhalb ihrer Hüfte auf sie und begann Ihren Hals entlang zustreicheln. Dann merkte sie auf einmal das Medaillon, welches Tom ihr geschenkt hatte.

Tief in ihrem Inneren schrie sie: "Tom bitte hilf mir!! Ich brauche dich!! Hilf mir bitte!!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum rief der schon etwas beschwipste Mulciber:" Wo zum Teufel ist Avery der wollte doch noch einen ausgeben! Und Bellatrix wollte uns doch den Trick mit den Berti-Bohnen zeigen, jetzt ist sie auch weg." Tom bemerkte auch erst jetzt, dass die Beiden weg waren. Und plötzlich hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Magen und er Machte sich auf den Weg. Warum er ging konnte er sich nicht erklären, doch irgendwie spürte er, dass er gebraucht wurde und zwar dringend.

Avery ergötzte sich an ihrem Grauen und fing an ihr Hemd zu öffnen und ihre Brüste unsanft zu massieren.

In Ihrem Inneren kämpfte sie gegen seinen Zauber an und versuchte zu schreien, doch es war hoffnungslos.

Immer wieder schrie sie in ihrem Kopf nach Tom.

„Tom lass mich nicht allein! Hilf mir! Ich brauche dich so sehr!"

Toms ungutes Gefühl wuchs immer mehr. Es schien als ob Bellatrix' Gedanken ihn erreicht hätten und er begann zu rennen. Da war eine Kraft, die ihn leitete.

Seine Hände waren nun über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Rock geglitten und er begann nun ihn nach oben zuschieben. In diesem Augenblick waren ihre Angst und ihr Ekel am größten. Avery war kurz davor mit seiner Hand und einem fiesen Grinsen zwischen ihre Beine fassen.

Doch plötzlich hörte Bellatrix eine vertraute Stimme hasserfüllt zischen: „Stupor!"

Ihr Peiniger wurde von ihr herunter gerissen und prallte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Sie sah nur noch wie Avery mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert wurde und verlor sogleich das Bewusstsein.

Die Schwärze vor ihren Augen schwand und Bellatrix fand sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder. Auf einer Bank liegend bemerkte sie, dass sie einen Umhang trug und eine Schwarze Gestallt mit dem Rücken zu ihr sas.

„Tom?", wisperte sie, worauf sich der Angesprochene umdrehte und zu ihr lief.

„Hey alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schlagartig und hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser hin, das sie dankbar annahm.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er, sie sah ihn an und konnte immer noch schwachen Zorn in seinem Gesicht entdeckte, doch darauf nicht weiter achtend schlang sie ihre Arme um Tom zu einer Umarmung.

Sie spürte wie Tom sie an sich drückte.

„Ja es geht schon nur", sie sah auf und zwei Dicke Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, was seinen Zorn auf Avery wieder entflammen lies, „Oh Gott ich weis nicht was er noch mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst Tom.", fügte sie schluchzend hinzu, was ihn dazu veranlasste sie erneut in den Arm zu nehmen.

Da er nur ein dünnes T-Shirt trug spürte er ihre durch sickernden Tränen.

„Es ist alles gut Bellatrix, ich bin bei dir. Hab keine Angst mehr.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Was hatte Avery da angerichtet. Tom schwor sich, ihn seinen Zorn noch richtig zu spüren zu lassen.

Doch seine Rachegefühle wurden von einem Gedanken unterbrochen. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt dringender.

„Tom wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?", fragte sie, als ob es ihr gerade erst wieder eingefallen wäre.

Tom musste kurz überlegen. „Ich weis es nicht genau, nur manchmal habe ich ein wages Gefühl wie sich manche Menschen fühlen, selbst wenn sie nicht im selben Raum sind wie ich.", antwortete er.

„Was ist mit Avery? Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm selbst diesen Fluch auferlegen aber im Moment bin ich nicht in der Lage diesem Perversling unter die Augen zu treten. Außerdem beherrsche ich den Fluch nicht einmal."

Tom war erstaunt. Er hätte Bellatrix niemals zugetraut sich für solche Flüche zu interessieren. Wie es schien schürte der Hass auf Avery ihre dunkle Seite.

„Keine Sorge meine Liebste, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin wird er es nicht einmal mehr wagen seinen Kopf zu dir zu erheben. Das schwöre ich dir.", sagte er grimmig und fügte hinzu „Es ist mir und dir sicher auch lieber, wenn wir die Lehrer da raus lassen. Ich meine, sie werden dich nach jeder Einzelheit befragen und ich glaube nicht, dass du das heute Abend seelisch noch brauchen kannst."

Bellatrix blickte auf, sah ihm ernst in die Augen und meinte nur:" Du hast Recht Tom."

Worauf Tom sie liebevoll küsste.

Nach einer kurzen Weile gingen die Beiden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während sie auf dem Weg dahin waren besserte sich Bellatrix Laune etwas, doch sie wurde sofort zerstört, als sie Avery in der Tischrunde sitzen sah. Mit hastigen Schritten lief sie in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ihre Freundinnen, gingen auf sie zu und fragten sie gleich was mit ihr sein, währen Tom die Sache mit Avery regelte.

Stocksauer blickte Tom zu Avery und sagte gefährlich leise: „In den Schlafsaal, aber zügig!"

Er ging voraus und der Angesprochene folgte ihm mit einem kaum hörbarem Wimmern.

Sobald Tom die Tür geschlossen hatte, untersetzte er Avery schon mit dem Cruciatus.

„Sag mal was zum Teufel sollte das denn werden!?", schrie er ihn schon fast an. Sein Blut kochte regelrecht.

„Ein solches Schlammblut wie sie ist doch eine Beleidigung für euch. Warum nehmt ihr sie in Schutz?"

„Crucio!", schrie Tom und folterte ihn über einer Minute bis er den Fluch wieder aufhob. "Wag es ja nie wieder meine Entscheidungen in frage zu stellen. Du hast nicht einmal das Recht sie als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen, da du ihre leiblichen Eltern nicht kennst."

Der immer noch unter Schmerzen den Fluche stöhnende Avery sagte darauf: „Ja Tom:"

„Crucio!" Wieder schrie Avery, als ob seine gesamten Knochen in Brand stehen würden.

„Wie hast du mich zu nennen und wenn wirst in deinem Leben nicht einmal mehr ansehen?"

„Bellatrix, Mein Lord Voldemort.", stöhnte er.

Tom beugte sich nach unten und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst erlebst du deinen 18. Geburtstag nicht mehr. Ich hoffe ich hab mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja Voldemort.", sagte Avery demütig.

Tom lies von ihm ab und verlies den Schlafsaal.

Tom kam die Treppe herunter und wurde sogleich mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Was war denn gerade los Voldemort?", fragte Goyle.

Er antworte nicht sofort, sondern setzte sich erst und trank von seinem Glas, das noch immer auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich musste Avery nur etwas einbläuen, da er versucht hat eure Sucherin zu vergewaltigen.", meinte er und schaute in die geschockte Runde. Plötzlich meldete sich Mulciber: "Er hat was? Warum?"

Darauf auch Rabastan: „Sag mal hat der heute einen über den Durst getrunken oder ist er jetzt total verrückt geworden?"

„Ja genau", fragte Grinn (Kapitän, der Mannschaft) „Warum tut er ihr so was an? Was hat sie ihm denn getan?"

„Na ja er behauptet sie sei nicht reinen Blutes, doch man kann sich darauf nicht verlassen, da sie nur bei Muggel aufgewachsen ist und ihre leiblichen Eltern nicht kennt.", erzählte Tom.

Auf einmal erhob sich eine Mädchenstimme.

„Ich weis warum."

Rabastan blickte sie erstaunt an. „Alica."

„Ach wirklich? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", meinte Tom und widmete ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun ja Bella hat mir seit Wochen, genauer gesagt, seit dem Ball erzählt Avery hätte sie "gefragt" mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. Darauf hat sie ihn temperamentvoll abblitzen lassen. Jetzt kommt das Härteste, nach dem Training vor dem Spiel, hat Avery versucht sie zu küssen."

Das war Tom zu viel. Die ganze Wut und der Zorn hatten sich soweit aufgestaut, dass er das Glas so fest packte, dass es zersprang. Den Schmerz, der sich in sein Fleisch bohrend Scherben nahm er gar nicht wahr.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn alle etwas komisch an.

„Ähm Tom sie hat mir das zwischen euch erzählt.", sagte sie und schaute ihn unsicher an.

Rabastan meldete sich wieder zu Wort und fragte verdutzt: „Was denn erzählt?" Alica blickte unbestimmt zu Tom, worauf er meinte sie könne es ihnen ruhig sagen.

„Also Rabastan, Bellatrix und er sind seit dem Weihnachtsball zusammen."

Stille. Ohren betäubende Stille. Dann: "Wow die ist ja die Bestaussehende der ganzen Jahrgangsstufe.", meinte Crabbe fröhlich. Doch konnten sich nicht gerade Viele seiner Freude anschließen.

„Tolles Argument, Crabbe", meinte Alica abschätzend.

Tom der nun endlich die Scherben aus seiner Hand entfernt hatte sagte:" Im Grunde hat er doch recht."

Mit diesen Worten ging er in den Schlafsaal und legte sich ins Bett.

Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen sie bekommen zu haben. Avery dieser Perversling! Legt er noch einmal Hand an sie wird er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh.

So schlief er auch ein mit dem Gedanken ab sofort besser auf Bellatrix auf zu passen.


End file.
